


【内幻】切断蜥蜴的尾巴

by bingjiayimai



Series: 那个男人是个娼妓 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai
Summary: 那个男人是个娼妓番外





	1. Chapter 1

被切掉尾巴之后无法长出来的蜥蜴是存在的，斩断了感情之后就不会恢复的人类也是存在的。

内海成彰是被难波工会注资成立的孤儿院收养的孤儿，甚至连他的履历都不会避讳这一点。即使在坊间传闻中难波重工会培养一些孤儿作为死士或者间谍，这种说法也不会多么取信于人——即便他的确是。

被难波重三郎发现并且培养只不过是一个意外罢了，他本来并不是绝对出色的，值得称道的大约只有他的冷静和智商。然而在被从孤儿院选出的时候，在去往难波重工的车上他就知道，被难波会长选中是一件非常不得了的事情，代表之后将会衣食无忧，代表他是“有用的”人，有着光明的未来，只要他对于难波会长永远忠诚。

“一切为了难波重工”，这就是难波教会他的第一句话。

进行评估之后内海被安排学习管理和科研，他并不需要拼杀，他在学习之中如鱼得水，所以他也不担心会被淘汰，只要忠诚于难波会长的话，而培养着他的难波会长就像是他，和无数难波童子的父亲一般。负责教导他们的人对于内海非常满意，和难波会长一样，那个人曾经对内海无数次重复过，难波童子只要保留对会长的崇敬和爱戴就足够了，多余的感情并不需要。

那是毋庸置疑的，内海想，他们在难波工会当中便是会长的道具，其他的感情只会影响任务的完成，仅此而已。

在几年之前纱羽曾经抓到过一只蜥蜴，那只蜥蜴的尾巴断裂开来，鲜红的断面还能看到肌肉的蠕动，鳞片张开像是一朵花。纱羽将这只蜥蜴养在了宿舍，慢慢的那只蜥蜴竟然再次长出了尾巴，即使颜色和之前并不相似，那也是柔软的，真实存在的尾巴——蜥蜴就是这样的生物。

“被切断尾巴之后无法长出来的蜥蜴存在吗？”那个时候，内海曾经提出过这个问题。在翻阅了不知多少书籍之后，他终于知道这样的蜥蜴确实存在，不知为何他为此感觉到了安心。


	2. Chapter 2

知道自己被派给冰室幻德做助理的时候，内海并未对此进行过多的思考，的确，对于首相新的辅佐官必须予以监视，尤其是对方正和难波重工进行合作的时候。在很早之前内海就知道冰室幻德的存在，冰室泰山的独子，最初就是难波重工需要监视和控制的对象。他也曾经见过在难波的实验室当中健步如飞的冰室幻德，身着高级西服，给人一种干练而果决的感觉。

那说不定是一个很难对付的人，这是内海产生的第一反应，然而彼时的他并不知道，冰室幻德的难对付是另一个层面上的。

他和葛城巧相识更早，由东都研究所盗取的资料在很多时候都会落在内海的手上，葛城巧的确是天才一般的物理学家，每一次看着葛城巧的研究资料，内海都会这么感叹。在听说葛城巧将要进入浮士德研究时，负责指挥实验室布置的人就是他，并未完全还原东都实验室的数据，而是在那之上进行了升级。

那大概也是一种较量，难波重工的研究者和葛城巧之间的较量，内海认为自己并不会输。

接着冰室幻德站在了他的面前，朝他伸出了手，冷淡而疏离，这是内海对于冰室幻德产生的第一印象。而同时他嗅到了香气，带着某种程度上的甜味，简直不像是男性身上的味道（并不是说他怀疑冰室幻德存在女扮男装的可能）那是由冰室幻德身上传来的——这个人在进入实验室之前没有按照规定消毒，完全的官僚主义作风。

接着内海转头在人群当中寻找葛城巧，那个人忙碌在无数器材当中，根本没有注意他人视线的余暇。内海一时间有些羡慕葛城，因为葛城可以进行研究，发挥自己的能力，他却只能跟在一个大少爷的身边充当秘书。他不知道自己是否喜欢科研，但是站在实验室中的确会令他更加放松——然而他的“喜好”无关紧要，重要的是他能为难波工会起到什么“作用”。

那是内海成彰进入浮士德的第一天。

第二天的时候他把自己给某些人标注的第一印象全部推翻了，葛城巧在实验结束之后会拉着人问对方自己是不是非常天才，而他需要辅佐和监管的人，穿着NightRogue的装甲，看似严肃地坐在实验室中游刃有余，其实把内置游戏里的贪吃蛇的最高记录刷新了二十七次，给装甲内置游戏的建议是石动惣一提出的，原本的最高记录也是石动惣一打出来的。

第三天的时候实验室隔壁的休息室就多了一台咖啡机，要求购买并且掏了腰包的人是冰室幻德，石动惣一自告奋勇说不用咖啡机自己就能给所有人每人一杯美味的咖啡，熬夜加班的葛城巧在恍惚当中拿起咖啡杯喝了一口就差点把咖啡壶整个扣在对方头上。最后咖啡机是内海签收的，送快递的人自己都不知道为什么难波重工的东都分部需要一台咖啡机，内海也没法解释，只能依靠一张冷脸糊弄过去。

第四天的时候石动惣一和冰室幻德因为在咖啡机上贴什么样的贴纸这种小事吵了一架，冰室幻德一把扯过内海来进行仲裁。内海严词拒绝了自己的上司，他认为自己会遭受惩罚，在难波拒绝了领导者要求的人都会遭受惩罚，但是冰室幻德哦了一声，让内海继续去工作，他和石动惣一继续考虑该贴什么样的贴纸。

内海无法理解，明明冰室幻德在一天前还说石动惣一是一个令人难以信任的人。

在之后的某一天内海在电视上看到了浮士德被摧毁的模样，冰室幻德带人进入了他们“邪恶”的基地，电脑被拆卸下来，实验槽打破，研究员早已逃离。这里被葛城巧，被桐生战兔破坏过一次，并未完全维修就已经确定了会被废弃，他看到冰室幻德路过贴着粉红色贴纸的咖啡机旁边，跟在他身后的下属狠狠踹了这台咖啡机一脚。


	3. Chapter 3

圣诞节到来之前冰室幻德曾经询问过内海他有什么想要的礼物，内海只能摇头，他没有什么想要的东西——而且一般来说正常人送礼之前也不会问别人想要什么。他做好了冰室幻德不会送自己任何东西的准备，反正他也不会准备什么，万一冰室幻德真的吃饱了撑的买什么，他将看情况选择收下之后使用或者收下之后扔掉，以他对冰室幻德本人的浅薄理解来看，他或许需要准备一个大一点的垃圾桶。

不过他对冰室幻德的理解实在是过分浅薄了，他没想到冰室幻德会在礼物盒里塞满福泽谕吉递给他，还一副“我的礼物呢”的表情。既然是金钱他也不好就这样丢掉，但是他确实没有什么需要花钱的地方，他的一切用品都由难波重工和辅佐官办公室包揽，甚至包括他的居所。最后内海只能新办了一张卡把钱存进去，诡异得产生了一种自己正在参与经济类犯罪的错觉。

这个时候他会羡慕葛城巧，至少葛城巧在受到这样的礼物时能拿着半成品的build腰带对着冰室幻德面带微笑询问关于实验经费的事情。但是葛城巧最后还是给了冰室幻德回礼，虽然是一本大学物理的教科书和一本习题册，冰室幻德一边抱怨自己在大学里根本不是这个专业的一边把书递给了内海让他收起来。内海掂量着重量，觉得如果放在公文包里说不定背带都会断掉。

不过幸好，冰室幻德没有再等他的回礼。

第二天因为大雪，公路暂时无法行车，冰室幻德会想要旷工自然是理所当然的，在打了十三个电话都被挂断，而对方终于学聪明到关了手机之后内海打算自力更生。他夹着一把伞举着一把伞走到了冰室幻德住的高级公寓，乘坐电梯一路向上到了顶层，敲了十分钟的门才终于听到了门轴被扭动的声音。

冰室幻德出现在门口，睡眼惺忪哈欠连天不说，身上松松垮垮挂着睡衣，连袜子都没穿地踩在地毯上。在看到内海的时候他短促地啊了一声，表情说不出是失望还是庆幸：“是内海啊，我还以为是葛城又来抓我上班了……进来吧。”这么说着，他让开了一个位置允许内海进屋，内海脱去室外鞋却没找到拖鞋，只能也站在地板上。

你还知道要上班啊，内海在心里小声嘀咕。

“已经到了上班时间了，请您赶紧准备……”说到一半内海的手里被冰室幻德塞了个苹果。然后他的手机震动起来，收到了一条短信，短信说因为今天大雪所以放假一天。不用想都知道其他研究员会因为“Rogue大人”的体贴欣喜若狂，但他们不知道那只是因为冰室幻德自己不想上班。

内海想要起身离开，却又被房间里的温度弄得昏昏沉沉，加湿器吹出带着香气的风，他几乎要被陷在柔软的沙发里了。难波工会并不提供享受，至少不会给他们这些难波童子提供，因为那会扰乱他们的判断，冰室幻德一下子又变得哈欠连天了，他看了内海一眼，咕哝着说：“外面不是下雪吗，你在这呆到雪停再走吧，我去睡了。”

内海知道自己应该拒绝，只不过他不知道该怎么拒绝才显得得体，他发了信息询问难波会长，得到的回复却是要求他留宿在冰室幻德家里，看看对方有没有什么隐藏起来的资料。但是隐藏个屁啊，内海有那么点暴躁，冰室幻德要是会把工作带回家里今天就不会旷工了。

然后内海咬了一口苹果。

苹果很甜，就像是含着一汪糖水一样，糖分能够让锈死的大脑重新运转起来，所以他们需要补充糖分。就像是葛城巧需要使用甜腻的玉子卷来启动自己一样——至于冰室幻德的草莓芭菲算是另一层面的东西，不过的确有几次，冰室幻德会给葛城巧带一点别的东西，大概算是贿赂对方对自己的翘班视而不见。然而事实上，葛城巧每次都收下糖衣，熟练的把炮弹打回去。

他去了冰室幻德的书房，出乎他预料的是冰室幻德的书房里放了不少书，看上去也不像是完全用来当装饰品的，看上去大部分都是讲述政治和经济的大部头，还有几本军事相关的书。他记得自己调查的时候曾经看过冰室幻德在大学里也有不错的成绩，只不过对方在科研方面简直算得上低智的特点让他一直都保持一种莫名的优越感。

不过就是有一个好的出身而已，像是这样的人如果被投入到难波的训练当中，说不定第二天就死了吧——就算是不死说不定也会自杀。

终究他翻看的还是那本大学物理的课本，课本里面夹着几张草稿纸，上面写了理解不能之外画满了火柴人。接着他被人拍了肩膀，冰室幻德将手机递给他一脸理所当然：“内海，现在帮我点个外卖。”

内海一言不发，心里的疑惑都快要冒出来了，穿着一身看上去审美扭曲的衣服的冰室幻德沉默了几秒钟才清了清嗓子：“我家里本来是由专门的厨师做饭的，但是今天雪太大我就让他不用来了，可是我也不会点外卖。”

因为雪太大了让厨师不用来但是让送外卖的来，内海一瞬间不理解冰室幻德的逻辑，又或者其实对方根本没有什么逻辑，他接过手机，顺口一般问了一句：“难道说您在过去从来没有自己点过外卖吗，冰室先生？”

“你说这个啊，是布袋——”冰室幻德的声音突然停滞了，仿佛愣住了一般，“没什么，就当我瞎说的吧。”

布袋，东都前任的首相辅佐官，在将要继任首相的紧要关头突然被人暗杀，身上检查出了冰室幻德的指纹，不过在推定的死亡时间内冰室幻德一直有不在场证明，冰室幻德也是第一个发现尸体的人。一直有传言说是冰室幻德让人暗杀了布袋，即使没有证据也是一样，内海原以为冰室幻德和布袋的死没有任何关系，现在看来大概不是如此。

“是吗？”他接过了手机，这种事情不需要他来操心，就算是冰室幻德杀了布袋，也不过是和他完全无关的政治斗争而已，“您想要吃什么？”


	4. Chapter 4

冰室泰山生日的时候冰室幻德给自己放假了，难得的，葛城巧也没有对这样的假期提出质疑，只有在对方邀请他一起去生日宴会的时候露出了“你脑子是不是坏了”的表情。在内海的提醒下冰室幻德才突然想起现在的葛城巧已经不是在东都研究所的天才物理学家了——而是一个如果不是因为被辞退导致人体实验并未完成就会进监狱的人。

浮士德平稳的面具被撕裂了一下，他们都在做着残虐无道的事情，研究员将其视作实验的失误，石动惣一将其视为日常，内海成彰将其视为不必要的损耗，葛城巧将其视为罪行，冰室幻德将其视为大义的牺牲品。他们这些人干着常人社会无法容纳的事情，犯罪者们维系着某种特殊的关系，仿若蛛网一般纠缠不清。偏偏冰室幻德走在阳光之下，仿佛身上并不存在任何污点。

“那行吧，”内海以为冰室幻德会坚持一下，就像平时他坚持不该坚持的各种事情一样，“等今晚宴会结束一起去吃烤肉吧。”真是奇怪，他说得那么果断，好像这个邀约会成为现实一样，葛城巧也相信了他，点头之后首次提出了休假的要求。内海翻开平板看了一眼日程表，葛城巧自进入浮士德以来没有休过假，积攒的假期大概能超过冰室幻德摸鱼的时间。

“行了，内海，你陪我一起去。”接着冰室幻德说，完全无视了边上举手的石动惣一。

如果说内海成彰是少女小说女主的话，现在他应该和冰室幻德在裁缝面前挑衣服，但是内海不是，冰室幻德也没那个脑子，穿着东都制服的两人一前一后走进宴会现场的时候就像是两只闯进了燕子窝的珍珠鸡，然后年龄最大的第三只珍珠鸡走过来迎接他们。冰室泰山拍了拍冰室幻德的肩膀，然后冰室幻德搀着冰室泰山走了，两人父慈子孝。

内海被晾在一边，又被前来询问各色问题的，前来讨好他的人们围住，他只能想办法打圆场。不远处传来冰室幻德的笑声，他在和他的父亲讨论什么，眉飞色舞的模样就算在浮士德里也少见——可能是他一直都在浮士德当中装作深沉的原因。

他们没谈公事，这大概完全是某种父子之间的默契，因为他们很清楚在这里讨论最后肯定会吵起来。冰室幻德居然会在乎他人的想法，这种事情对于内海来说简直就是不可想象的，毕竟对方即使在浮士德里也经常出言不逊。但是冰室幻德对自己父亲的尊敬和爱并不像是虚假的——内海想将其等同于自己对于难波会长的情感，却无法联系起来。

截然不同，到了他无法理解的地步。

酒会结束的时候，已经是五个小时之后了，最初还带着一点亮光的天空已经完全黑暗下来，发光的除去霓虹灯之外还有将日本隔绝开来的天壁。内海看到冰室幻德盯着天壁咬紧牙关的样子，他说过自己总有一天要打破这个天壁。

那是痴心妄想，甚至包括冰室幻德的所谓理想也不过是沙上建塔而已，将要统整日本的是难波重工，而不是他冰室幻德，一切，包括浮士德的一切都只不过是为了这个目的而已。然后冰室幻德走到了他身边拍了拍他的后背。“我们该走了，”他说，“司机已经等在楼下了。”

车里开了空调之后玻璃窗上起了雾气，冰室幻德抬手擦掉那些雾后又再一次凝结起来，他干脆自己跟自己下起了井字棋，又自己和自己打了平手。内海坐在他身边岿然不动，只能在心里嘲笑冰室幻德的样子简直像个低能的小孩子。

突然，冰室幻德开口了，他的声音在寂静的车内格外明亮，他说：“老爹身体健康真是太好了。”他的眼中倒映着透过雾气照耀进来的灯火，带着一种天真的执拗，接着他拉住了内海的手臂，开始对内海讲述自己和父亲的理想，冰室父子大概都是一样幼稚的生物，又或者冰室幻德的愚蠢和幼稚都是被他的父亲培养出来的。

而后，话题不知不觉转移到了他和冰室泰山的父子情谊之上，冰室幻德笑着，讲述着内海从未经历，又无法理解的东西。冰室幻德是被宠爱着长大的，无论是他的父亲还是其他人，师长甚至包括同学都在娇惯乃至纵容他，那些东西是内海甚至就连期待都不曾有过的。

冰室幻德在父亲的怀抱里撒娇的时候，内海成彰在难波的训练场上奔跑，冰室幻德拉着同学一起在夜晚翻墙逃出学校吃关东煮的时候，内海成彰正学习如何掩盖自己的情绪甚至为此受罚，冰室幻德畅想着某个并不确信的未来之时，内海成彰面前的道路已经被完全铺垫着，作为某个已经成型的工具而不断奔跑，不断奔跑，却一直停留在原地。

内海被刺痛了，他知道自己是应该保持平静的，和冰室幻德多想些什么呢？冰室幻德根本就只是一个什么都不了解的大少爷而已，他所做的一切都只不过是单纯分享自己过去的喜悦。抽到了好签的人不知道为什么饿死的人不去吃蛋糕，仅此而已，他没必要和冰室幻德生气。

冰室幻德的声音不知道为什么停了下来，意识到这一点之时其实已经过了很久，内海缓过神看到冰室幻德正在看着自己。他询问冰室幻德是否突然想起了什么事情，却只是得到了意想不到的答案，他甚至在一瞬间以为冰室幻德想询问自己的过去，即使他能说的只有伪装的简历上的内容。

结果冰室幻德问他：“对了，你现在还饿吗？饿的话一起？”

内海恍惚了一下，才明白冰室幻德口中所说的所谓“吃烤肉”不是客套话而是事实。

那并不像是邀买人心的举动，内海确信这一点。

冰室幻德又看着窗外，梳理整齐的头发蹭在窗户上变得蓬乱了一点，他用怀念的语气笑着说：“这家店在我们大学的时候就开了，当时还是一家挺小的烤肉店，但是现在规模已经很大了。我们那时候晚上会骑车出去，尤其是在考试之前的晚上，好像这样第二天就不用去考试了一样。”

这么说着，他开始哼唱《15の夜》，依旧非常难听。


	5. Chapter 5

走进烤肉店的时候，率先听到的是葛城巧的声音。

天才物理学家被人灌了酒，应该灌了不少，正站在椅子上大声唱着摇滚，内海搜索了半天发现这是一个连三十八线都没能挤进去的小乐队，似乎叫做道义少年团的歌。只能说人不可貌相，又或者葛城巧也被浮士德逼疯了。

偏偏几个下属的研究员还在边上拿着筷子敲碗伴奏，在一群神经病之间内海觉得可能自己才是不正常的那个。见到冰室幻德和内海一前一后走进门的时候其中一个人开始给冰室幻德敬酒，是啤酒，看上去价格并不高，但是冰室幻德确实拿过杯子喝了下去。

内海也被灌了两杯，他的酒量不错，难波童子不能随随便便喝醉，因为人在醉酒之后容易泄露机密，那也是被训练出来的。不过他喝酒容易上脸，只是两杯之后脸就红了，冰室幻德在一旁笑着，勾住其中一个研究员的脖子拍了拍：“今天内海还得把我送回去，你们要是把他灌醉了倒霉的不就变成我了吗？”

他笑着，一直都笑着。

内海维持着冷静的表情，只不过这样的表情都跟着扭曲了，他想自己大概是应该笑的，可是他并不擅长露出笑容。他面部的肌肉维持在一种快要抽筋的程度，许多人看到他的表情扭过头去憋住了笑，只有冰室幻德笑得像是打鸣，一边笑还一边拍着大腿，带着一种轻率的快乐。

果然最后还是需要他把冰室幻德送回家去，内海差不多已经绝望了，司机零点上班本来心情不好，看到醉醺醺的冰室幻德反而乐了。他说冰室先生原来很少喝多，喝多了也只是睡觉，还会给他们加工资。

只不过原来送冰室先生回去的都是布袋，后来布袋死了。

冰室幻德勾着内海的脖子，柔软的胡须蹭到内海的耳畔，爽肤水的味道甚至盖过了酒气，不过烤肉的味道还留着。他的声音在醉意当中沙哑而且柔软，一点点随着热气钻进内海的耳中，他问内海你不喜欢喝酒吗，他问内海你今天玩得开心吗，后来就变成了单纯叫内海的名字，一边叫一边傻笑着，时不时还打一个嗝。

人类的温度贴近过来，顺着他的衣服一点点渗透进去，灼烧着他的皮肤，内海拉着冰室幻德到了他的家里，这是他第二次“拜访”冰室幻德的家，那里依旧是温暖的，似乎随时保持着最为宜居的温度。冰室幻德的钥匙被挂在腰间，上面还拴着一个小小的，大概是什么女团的应援挂件，他扛着冰室幻德进了卧室，把人丢在床上。

冰室幻德从床上滚下来，砸在柔软的地毯上没发出什么声音，不过依旧把内海吓了一跳，他连忙拉起冰室幻德。醉鬼冲着他微笑，一双眼睛都是朦朦胧胧的：“不行，就这样不能睡，我得把睡衣换上。”

这家伙到底在讲究一些什么啊，内海默默叹了口气，觉得自己简直不是在照顾上司，是在照顾祖宗。他扯着冰室幻德打开了衣柜让醉鬼自己挑选，醉鬼在一堆花色狰狞到让内海觉得眼睛都要瞎的衣服里拉出一件花色根本好不到哪里去的高档睡衣，当着内海的面开始宽衣解带换衣服。

内海一口气哽在喉咙里，上不来也下不去，他觉得自己的寿命要是有五十岁的话现在只剩下不到三十了，他松手就想走，结果冰室幻德平时没那么好的洞察力，在喝醉了之后倒学会察言观色了。他一把扯着内海的胳膊，另一只手还拉着自己的裤子，接着他保持着这种看上去又尴尬又奇怪的动作从衣柜的底下翻出一套连开封都没开封的黑色睡衣递给内海。

“给我穿？”内海选择了自己最不希望听到的答案作为问题，然后冰室幻德果然点了点头。醉鬼用一种理所当然到了极点的语气说：“这么晚了，你也喝酒了，没法回去吧？”

这时候你倒是想起来遵纪守法了？内海接过睡衣，那口气还没来得及下去，冰室幻德给他指了客房的方向，跌跌撞撞的好几次差点摔在地上。内海觉得和一个醉鬼计较也没什么作用，更何况的确，他现在不适合回去——即便如果一定要回家也不是没有办法。

或许是因为冰室幻德的家中过分温暖，让他一时间怠惰了。

即使是长久没有人居住的客房也被打扫干净，那大概是钟点工的功劳，内海倒在几乎能把他整个人都陷进去的床上一阵阵困顿。冰室幻德的确是一个幸福的人，从出生开始便是最幸运的，一直幸运了三十五年，说不定还会这样继续下去，那是许多人都无法想象的生活。

内海从未睡得那么沉过。

他做了一个奇怪的梦，他梦到了冰室幻德。他的上司完全摒弃了平时那种愚蠢的模样——无论是高高在上的表情还是傻得难看的笑都不复存在，那张事实上还是非常不错的脸上带着一种宛若魅惑的神色。

冰室幻德舔湿了自己的手指插入自己的后穴当中，然后撑开了穴口骑在内海的身上，他露出一点疼痛的表情缓缓坐下去，将内海的性器吞入自己的体内。冰室幻德的手撑在他的胸口，身体不断起伏着，从那张总是说着弱智的话语的口中溢出的变成了带着哽咽的呻吟。

然后他把冰室幻德从身上掀了下来，将那双白皙修长的双腿抓在手中，折叠着压在对方的胸口。冰室幻德的喘息声有些断断续续，在他的抽送之间一点点柔软下去，他能够听到交合处的声音，肉体相互碰撞着。接着冰室幻德抱住了他的后背，用着带着酒意的声音一声声呼唤着。

内海——他说。

他就像是一个过度成熟之后落在地上的果子，又被狠狠踩碎，带着糜烂气息的甜味渗透出来，发酵着一种残忍的喜悦。

内海从睡梦中惊醒了，他捂住自己的头，用苦恼的眼神看着自己的性器，难波的训练让他们对于性欲的渴望降到了最低，他本应不会出现这样的梦境的，尤其是梦中那个甜美地呼唤着他的人是冰室幻德，他这么多年唯一觉得讨厌的家伙。他现在在冰室幻德的家里，穿着冰室幻德的睡衣，睡着冰室幻德的床，做了侵犯冰室幻德的梦，甚至勃起了。

内海觉得不是这个世界疯了就是自己疯了。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天早上内海莫名有那么点心虚，但实话实说，再怎么训练有素的特工在面对“一早起来春梦对象在和自己打招呼”这种事情，精神都会恍惚一下的。平时冰室幻德也不像是会早起的人，内海拿起手机一看时间，惊讶地发现原来是自己睡过头了。

那一瞬间他觉得自己的人生还是重来算了。

冰室幻德依旧是什么都不知道的模样，他穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，手里拿着的手机连游戏都没来得及关掉。看到内海露出天坍地陷的表情后冰室幻德拍着大腿笑了起来，险些从椅子上摔下去，接着他才抹抹眼角，对内海说：“昨天好像不少人喝多了，连葛城都是，所以今天干脆就放假一天，你也不用担心迟到啦！”

内海并不觉得这是什么值得庆贺的事情，即使研究的确陷入了某种程度的僵局，放假也是没有必要的。冰室幻德晃着双腿又开始玩手机，游戏的音效传出来，他顺口说：“对了，你好像睡得很好嘛，难道是做了什么好梦？”

内海一仰头，后脑勺撞在了床板上，他激烈的反应反而把冰室幻德吓了一跳：“等等，我就是问一下，反应不用这么大吧！喂内海，没事吧？”内海没去回答他，只是捂着自己的头倒吸一口冷气，终于让自己冷静下来。冰室幻德不可能知道别人做了什么梦，现在千万不能露出马脚。

“你今天怪怪的，”冰室幻德下了个定义，“难道你生病了？”

“没有，绝对没有！”内海斩钉截铁地反对，他立刻翻身下床给了冰室幻德一个逐客令，在对方“这明明是我的房子啊”的抱怨声中把门关上反锁，开始换上自己的衣服。他需要整理自己的心情，并且将这些混乱全都清除掉，那会影响到他的工作，原本他和冰室幻德之间的牵扯就太多了。

他和冰室幻德面对面吃了一顿午饭，用人的手艺非常不错，吃饭的时候冰室幻德仿佛一直都在看着他，让他的背后有点发毛。接着冰室幻德对他说：“内海，要不然你以后住我家？”语气轻松，仿佛那不是一个邀约，而是普通的谈话一样。

“不用了。”内海以相似的语气回答，他的手紧紧握住筷子，手背凸起青筋。冰室幻德没有坚持下去，只是仿佛遗憾地叹了口气，他为什么要遗憾？内海并不明白，只不过饭菜的味道变得有些古怪。冰室幻德一定是想要得到什么，可是内海不知道他到底想要从自己的身上得到什么东西。

内海成彰有什么可以利用的东西呢？的确，他有很好的科研能力，但是浮士德已经有了葛城巧，他的作用也更多发挥在给冰室幻德做秘书之上，至于利用他做秘书的能力，那就更无从谈起了，他一直都尽心尽力。除非冰室幻德知道自己是难波的间谍并且想要反过来利用，可惜冰室幻德根本就没有这个智商。

他实在是搞不懂冰室幻德了，人类的行为都存在一定的逻辑联系，但是冰室幻德的逻辑混乱异常，若人类是复杂而精密的机械，冰室幻德的电路说不定都是乱接的。幸好这么久的时间过去了他学会了对冰室幻德的想法不要强行理解，不然他觉得自己会因为陷入逻辑死循环而大脑短路。

他明明并没有额外利用的价值，冰室幻德却依旧想要从他身上得到什么，又是一个不可理喻的证据。

在回家之前冰室幻德找了个盒子把内海穿过的睡衣装上了递给内海，他的情商好像上线了一样表示自己只不过是觉得内海穿着也挺合身才送的。内海看着盒子想了半天才又问冰室幻德要了一个黑色的垃圾袋，拿着女装店的盒子他觉得自己丢不起这个人。

经过巨大的垃圾桶时内海沉默了许久才没有顺手把袋子丢进去，那倒不是他打算保留“礼物”甚至以后继续穿的意思，只不过是睡衣的布料挺贵重的，被随便丢掉实在是对制造者的努力的践踏。他暂时让自己不要去在意为什么冰室幻德家里会有女装店的盒子，这种东西想下去会出事的。

他回到了自己的家里，要说那是家，或许将其称作落脚处更加合适，只有基础设施的，甚至就连装修都并未进行的房子。他坐在行军床上，顺手将袋子放在床边，看着在水泥的墙上纵横的斑点，他的房子被打扫得很干净，只有这些斑点是无法被清除的。

他应该更习惯在这里居住才对，他们难波孤儿的居所都是这样的，因为过分的舒适会侵蚀人的意志，为了能够为难波尽忠他们绝不能软弱。但是，说到底，享受是人类的天性，追求更好的生活是无法避免的，这样的天性真是可怕，只是在冰室幻德的家里居住了一夜，他就觉得自己的家里有些太冷了。

他找到了被丢在书柜里的空调遥控器，他都不知道什么时候安装的空调，然后他按下开关，可是光芒并没有亮起来，因为长久没有使用电池已经烂在了里面。既然如此那也无可奈何，他将遥控器整个丢在了垃圾桶里打算等到工作结束再去清理，然后他打开了电脑。

可是真的好冷啊。

内海将自己的身体微微蜷缩起来一点，在发现这样近似软弱的举动之后他又挺直了脊背，他还有工作需要完成，他没有那么多的时间可以浪费，和其他人不一样。就像是背后正在被追逐一般，他们需要不断奔跑才能保持停留在原地。

那一点点的动摇，就像是悬垂的蛛丝一般，风一吹就消失不见了。


	7. Chapter 7

冰室幻德最近一直都说自己身体不舒服，葛城巧被烦得没办法，就让他在浮士德的基地里做了个全面的身体检查。冰室幻德躺在实验品躺过的病床上安静得像是冬眠的鲶鱼，内海在一边记录数据，整个场面庄严肃穆，跟遗体告别仪式一样，目睹了一切的Stalk抹了一把眼泪，掏出音响开始公放《安魂曲》。

其实就算是内海，有时候也想打他，Stalk的上下限不明，但是很多时候比冰室幻德还要欠打。

检查结果表明冰室幻德身体状况良好，葛城巧用一种你浪费了我们很多宝贵的研究实验的眼神盯了他半分钟，然后给他塞了一颗糖，态度就像是帮小屁孩打完针的儿童科医生。冰室幻德一边嘀咕着自己真的感觉不舒服嘛，一边叫了司机出门，内海想要跟上却被冰室幻德按回原地。你要和葛城加油，这么说着，冰室幻德溜了。

“要去抓他吗？”“随他去吧。”葛城巧和内海交换了一个眼神，然后继续研究，葛城巧还顺便掐了Stalk的音响。

五十三分钟之后，冰室幻德回来了，还拿了一盒蛋糕，他递给了葛城巧一个又递给了内海一个，Stalk凑过去，在也想拿一个的同时最后一个被冰室幻德拿走了。Stalk在房间角落里默默自闭，葛城巧摘下手套拿着蛋糕态度自如，内海反倒有些无法理解。

“是赔礼，”冰室幻德叉着草莓说，“麻烦你们帮忙检查了，这是浪费时间的赔礼。”这么说着他一口把草莓吃下去，然后才看到解决小蛋糕，他吃得津津有味，嘴角沾满了奶油。“内海你也吃啊，”看着拿着蛋糕不知所措的内海，冰室幻德一边舔叉子一边说，“你不喜欢吗？”

他对于食物并没有偏好，因为难波童子就是如此，的确含糖量高的东西有助于补充能量，但是他喜欢甜食并非为了能量。他们没有偏好，因为即使有也不能在偏好上得到满足。不想失望最简单的方法就是一开始就不要抱有期望，这是他们很清楚的东西。

奶油的甜味一点点弥漫开来。

日子还是这么一天天过去，在微妙而恶意的平衡当中发展，冰室幻德依旧是那个冰室幻德，翘班，摸鱼，公费吃喝玩乐无恶不作，内海也依旧是那个内海。偶尔去研究所上班，大部分时间则跟在冰室幻德的背后，小部分时间自己处理事情，波澜不惊。

“冰室先生的身上有吻痕哎。”

“别开玩笑了啦，冰室先生连交往的对象都没有，当然如果是去风俗店的话就当我没说，不过我从来都没有在风俗店看到过冰室先生就是了。”

“人家是首相公子，哪里会和你去差不多的地方？”

“不是，吻痕是在背后的，刚才他不是打翻咖啡去换衣服吗！我正好去厕所看见的，在肩胛骨那里啦。”

“哎？这里一般不会是女孩子亲的吧？”

“啊，这么说倒是也有可能，他三十五岁了还是没有结婚，说不定真的是——”

内海有些干不下去了，他将笔记本电脑合上，然后站起身来，他要去找到冰室幻德，理由是把人拉回来签署文件。那是很普通的事情，他做得已经轻车熟路了，反正冰室幻德肯定在常去的KTV里公费唱歌，三个小时外加一个草莓芭菲。他很快就到了那个地方，然后毫不费力地找到了冰室幻德所在的包间

他按下了把手，但是门没有打开。

内海察觉到了不对劲的地方，冰室幻德唱歌的时候从不喜欢锁门，可是此时此刻门却被紧紧反锁着，他的第一反应是掏出手枪崩开门锁，但是他还是忍住了。命令两个守卫看着门口后他向前台索了钥匙，在看到他的神色后前台颤抖着手将钥匙递给了他，内海打开房门，映入他的眼中的从未想象过的，难以理解的景象。

冰室幻德正在昏迷当中，被男人侵犯着。

从来都只能吐出愚蠢言辞的双唇中发出沙哑而艳丽的喘息和呢喃，被打开的双腿之间过多的润滑液流淌下来，穴口已经被摩擦得红肿。

他从未见过这样的冰室幻德——不，这样说倒也是不对的，因为他曾经梦到过这样的冰室幻德，可是现实比起梦境更加荒谬也更加诱人。他无法抗拒自己靠近这样的冰室幻德，就像是水手靠近停泊塞壬的礁石，亦或者飞蛾靠近摇曳的火焰，他想要握住冰室幻德的脖颈，想要——啊啊，没错，想要侵犯他。

即使之后会被想办法杀死也没有关系，即使那是违背了难波会长的，留在冰室幻德身边取得机密的要求也没有关系，即使这是疯狂的，无谋的行为也没有关系。翻滚在他心中的一直都是罪恶的火焰。

【傲慢】，是因为必须要得到的冲动。

【嫉妒】，是因为自己并非第一个取得的人。

【暴怒】，是因为所求之物已经被他人触及。

【懒惰】，只是不去思考结局。

【贪婪】，想要更多的，更多的感受一切。

【暴食】，是希望将对方吞噬的冲动。

最后才是——【色欲】，他想要侵犯冰室幻德，在冲动这种，他无法深思熟虑，只能被自己卷入愚昧而冷静的疯狂。


	8. Chapter 8

意识到冰室幻德在躲避自己并不是什么困难的事情，只能说在这方面冰室幻德实在是没有天赋，明明在提到大义凛然的东西时能说得头头是道，找借口的本事却烂得过分惊人，甚至到了内海想要生气都没办法的地步——虽然其实内海自己都不知道自己为什么要生气。

要说起来反倒是他应该感谢冰室幻德，毕竟在看到对方被人强暴之后还把人按在沙发上侵犯的人是他。在被完全拉入情欲的深渊之前冰室幻德眼中的震惊完全没有掩盖的意图，他甚至都已经做好了之后为了掩盖这个丑闻而被马上处理掉的准备了。这的确是他的错误，失职和冲动，对于他们这些间谍来说，最危险的就是冲动。但是当事情转变为冰室幻德咋咋呼呼地躲着他的时候一切就完全错位了，脱离掌控的感觉并不好，然而在浮士德里已经快变成寻常事情了。

他每天都在离既定的轨道偏离一点，这不是好现象，只可惜他自己都不知道自己要怎么回到正轨，除去定时的联系之外难波会长并没有给他更多的指令，大约是因为没有必要，可是就是这样的没有必要才令他更加不知所措。他几乎也要被同化成这个名为浮士德的组织里面的一员了，只不过是工作加倍的研究员，说实话，他并不是非常排斥这样的变化，那令他感到十分的惶恐。

对于冰室幻德反常行为的探查无疾而终，他和葛城之间存在某些秘密的事情也完全没有干扰到内海。无需担忧，内海想，所有重要的文件他都有所接触，何况冰室幻德脑子里就算进了再多的水也不至于在此时此刻背叛难波——啊啊，大约就是这个原因吧，所以哪怕被男人强暴了，冰室幻德也没有立刻发作。内海觉得这样逻辑就通顺了，这个问题干扰了他许久，甚至影响到了他的工作，现在他就不需要纠结了。

虽然他还是有那么一点不满，不知从何而来却异常真实。

不满归不满，生活还是要继续下去，浮士德依旧是那个危险而且邪恶的组织，冰室幻德也依旧是那个令人难以理解的家伙。某天来上班的时候他甚至直接搬了个被炉来，这回所有人都有幸瞻仰了天才物理学家葛城巧露出的仿佛脑死亡的表情——偏偏冰室幻德还振振有词，他表示自己并不是单纯为了个人的享乐搬来被炉的，是为了给广大的研究员谋福利。

内海想，如果冰室幻德不是自己的上司，他一定要揪着对方的领子让他明确他们浮士德是正在进行人体实验的组织，说出去十个人有九个半会觉得他们属于在故事当中需要被打倒的那一方，希望你们都尊重一下自己的职业。内海看到Stalk走向了被炉，某一瞬间他以为对方会气愤地批评冰室幻德，但是他发现自己想错了。

说不定他真的疯了，才会认为Stalk能比冰室幻德靠谱，而不是直接与冰室幻德同流合污。

只不过令他，令所有人都始料未及的是后来这个被炉居然成了Stalk的私人领地，历时三分钟，大约是Stalk充满好奇地钻进被炉里，然后就出不来了。期间Stalk说出了许多支离破碎的言论，比方说自己已经年纪大了女儿都能净化满瓶了所以怕冷也是理所当然的。葛城抱着一大堆研究资料路过的时候感觉像是想要装作失手的把约十公斤的纸全部砸到对方头顶，在实验服里穿得里三层外三层的科学家吐槽：“你要是冷不会多穿几件衣服吗？”

前宇航员晃晃光溜溜的脚踝，然后把裤腿挽起来，被遮盖的地方贴满了各种款式的暖宝宝，甚至还有粉红色小熊花纹的。天才物理学家快把白眼翻到火星去了，不过他终究还是一言不发地直接走人，事后葛城巧在实验过程中对内海吐槽，说他只见过JK这么干，内海脑子一晃悠以为葛城巧说Stalk是JK，吓得他当场记错了一个数字。

他觉得在这里继续呆下去自己真的要疯了。

“人类真是太恶毒了，”事后Stalk发表了这样的评价，“居然发明了这么危险的东西想把我封印起来。”第不知道多少次的，内海又一次在内心切实发表了浮士德已经完蛋了的言论——要是被难波会长知道他这么想就不是指责可以完事的了，但是，哎，他真的忍不住这么想的冲动。

其实内海一直都以为自己和这样的闹剧不会扯上关系，然而残酷的现实是他还是被Stalk和冰室幻德两人联手塞进了被炉里面，他甚至就连反驳的权利都没有。双腿仿佛被泡在温热的水中，从享受的角度来说被炉的确是一个不可多得的物品，然而毕竟人世间不是只有享受，他想要从被炉里钻出来，这种事情就是这样，呆得越久他就会越习惯这种温度，然后就出不来了。可是冰室幻德按住了他的肩膀，一下子坐在了他的旁边。

冰室幻德把从休息室角落的箱子里掏出来的蜜柑滚到了内海的手边，仿佛做了一件非常自然的事情：“你也歇一会儿吧，葛城说你记录数据的时候出错了，是工作太多了吗？”内海想说不是，我是被自己的想象力吓的，但是他没说，他只是把蜜柑放在手里揉，慢慢的表皮松开来，他只是撕开一点就能打开整个蜜柑的皮。他掏出一瓣来放在嘴里，有些失水的甜味一下子弥漫开来，冰室幻德看着他，顺理成章地掏走了半个蜜柑，一边吃还一边问内海为什么不把白色的经络也给挑掉。

内海没回答他，一大半的原因是懒得回答，冰室幻德的脚踝蹭在他的脚踝上，比起被炉的温度更加灼热的，人类的体温一点点渗透进来，他甚至忘记了自己要说的，请“冰室先生自己剥水果”的正当要求。

真是的，热死了，怎么会这么热啊！他想。


	9. Chapter 9

知道司机临时有事的时候，冰室幻德已经收拾完东西准备下班了，他面无表情，但是一直都在死机。葛城从他的身边经过忍不住吐槽你自己考个驾照多好，冰室幻德无法反驳地咕了一声，然后顺理成章的把车钥匙递给了内海。内海甚至不用猜都知道活肯定会被推到自己身上，人类对于环境的适应真是不得了，他自己都不知道自己为什么会这么想。

他将车停在了冰室幻德家的楼下，然后下车去帮冰室幻德开了车门，冰室幻德看着他，然后走下了车。冰室幻德沉默着，过了一会儿才问他要不要去自己家坐坐，内海点了点头，把车停进车库之后看到在楼道口等着自己的冰室幻德。他在玩手机，发现内海来了就关掉屏幕把手机放进口袋里：“我们一起上去吧。”

内海习惯性落后着冰室幻德一步，他打量着冰室幻德——发尾已经有些过长了，遮住了大部分后颈，他突然想起Stalk和难波会长都叫过冰室幻德小少爷，这家伙的确也是养尊处优的小少爷。他还记得在侵犯冰室幻德的时候，那家伙的身上一点伤痕都没有，皮肤柔软光滑，他甚至觉得说不定在沙发上放个豌豆冰室幻德的背都会被硌肿，那当然是一种嘲笑，他已经很久没见到过这样的家伙了。

难波童子们的身上早已伤痕累累，他们将伤疤视为为难波会长尽忠的标志。

厨师早已做好了饭菜，冰室幻德和内海面对面吃了一顿晚饭，最靠近内海的那盘菜他一点都没动，全被内海吃下去了。内海并不是对于配菜抱有偏好，只是因为离他比较近而已，冰室幻德倒好像是误会了什么，即使露出了一点渴望的眼神还是克制着自己。内海觉得冰室幻德实在是一种令人迷惑的生物。他搞不懂冰室幻德这么做到底是为了什么。

说不定是要让他办什么难办的事情吧。

“我想说，关于那天的事情。”冰室幻德说，在拿起水杯的时候手指不小心颤抖着碰掉了杯盖。

自从那一天之后，他的梦境就逐渐变得清晰了起来，仿佛有人给他的欲望赋予了一个实体，而实体的蓝本就是冰室幻德。他梦到自己的手扼住冰室幻德的脖颈，冰室幻德用着泪眼看着他，从嫣红的双唇中溢出乞求的声音。他梦到自己将冰室幻德按在NightRogue的椅子上，定制的西装在揉搓之中褶皱起来，冰室幻德用修长的腿环住他的腰，不断呼唤着他的名字。

如果不会影响到工作的话，他是真的【想要】和冰室幻德做爱的。

他看到冰室幻德弯下腰去捡起掉在地上的杯盖，落在地毯上的杯盖并没有摔碎，冰室幻德的袖口初露出一截手臂来，他的双腿屈起，西装裤紧绷出了臀部的形状。内海突然觉得冰室幻德家的暖气温度开得太高了一点，他的喉结上下蠕动了一下，微微松开了自己的领口。

“那天的事情……”捡起杯盖之后冰室幻德把它随意丢在桌上，他坐回沙发，甚至比起内海更加心神不安，“就当做没有发生吧。”

说出这句话之后，冰室幻德的态度就能够变得更加坦然了，他直视着内海的眼睛，又将自己的话语重复了一遍：“我可以当做那天什么都没有发生过，这样的意外之后也不会发生了。但是内海，你到底想要做什么，你自己知道吗？”

“那的确是意外。”内海并未回答。

那的确是一个意外，一个意料之中的意外，只不过他真的没想到冰室幻德居然可以“忍辱负重”到这种地步，他甚至怀疑自己现在真的把冰室幻德按在那昂贵的地毯上侵犯冰室幻德都不会做出什么像样的抵抗来。他在发怒，不过冰室幻德是不可能知道的，他看着似乎松了口气的冰室幻德，在心中冷笑了一声。冰室幻德，他的任务对象，一个肤浅而幼稚的家伙，愚昧的，切实愚昧的家伙——可是他【渴求】着冰室幻德。

“那个，内海……”不自在的又变成了冰室幻德，他抓着自己的手腕看着窗外的夜空，在天壁的光芒之中星辰的亮度都变得黯淡，几乎到了完全被遮掩的地步，“今天这么晚了，你要不要……”

内海一瞬间觉得冰室幻德会傻到让自己，曾经毫无理由地侵犯他的家伙留宿，如果冰室幻德说了的话，他的确会在这里留宿，即使这里真的像是以消磨他人意志为目的建立的。然而冰室幻德的眼神同样黯淡了下去：“不，没什么——你自己回去的时候要小心啊，天黑了。”

——果然，对冰室幻德抱有期待是不值得的事情。

冰室幻德关上门之后靠着门板叹了口气，好像有什么事情被他搞砸了，他不清楚到底搞错了什么，但是他肯定有什么搞错了。他拿出手机看了看，手机里的问答也没有给他什么靠谱的建议，只有他人的围观和就连他自己都知道不正确的做法。

他想将内海留下来，想要亲吻内海，如果说那天发生的是意外的话，他想要做一些不怎么意外的事情。只可惜他根本就不懂怎么和人建立亲密的关系，即使有着父亲的权力作为背景，该做不到的事情也还是做不到，他和女性交往过，只不过一直都很顺利的在半年内分手，因为太过理所当然他甚至没什么失恋的感觉。

如果提出要和内海做的话，内海肯定会同意的吧，但是冰室幻德不打算这么做。

命令和自己的选择毕竟是不一样的，他这么想。


	10. Chapter 10

意识到自己在做梦并不是困难的事情，困难的是了解自己为什么会做出这样的梦。又一次的，内海在寒冷的房间里醒来，苦大仇深地看着自己的双腿之间。他觉得自己说不定是吃错药了才会变成现在这样，就连青春期他都没有这样简直可以说得上旺盛过分的欲望，仿若不断翻滚跳跃的火焰一般，令他无所适从。

他又梦到了冰室幻德。

在那一日两人说开——抱有这种想法的大概也只有冰室幻德一个人——之后，冰室幻德就恢复了往日的模样，依旧顺理成章地指使着内海去干各种各样的事情，也依旧对于肢体接触毫不在意。他会笑着去拍内海的后背，过分靠近的时候甜香的气味一点点传进来，那根本就不像是一个野心家应该有的气味，但是很适合冰室幻德。

当春天到来的时候，浮士德已经在人体实验之中将不少无辜的人视为消耗品，他们因为过量的星云气体而变成smash，又在NightRogue的攻击之下变成了星星点点的粒子。葛城巧的表情也随之一点点阴郁下来，甚至他与冰室幻德爆发过数次争吵，虽然每一次都很快的被安抚了下来。如果排除掉争吵对象是冰室幻德的话，葛城巧的举动在内海眼中实在有些近似于无理取闹。

他搞不懂葛城巧所说的将武器运用于防御还是运用于攻击有什么不同，本身武器就是为了杀伤而存在的，追求着更强大的力量，更方便的杀人的道具。若只是开发出强力的武器，然后说“我们只是为了自卫”，恐怕没有人会相信这是事实。可是葛城巧偏偏追求着所谓的正义感，即使他比任何人都要清楚冰室幻德会将武器，骑士系统用于战争，他也一定要向冰室幻德要求一个保证，一个绝对正义的保证。

但可笑的是葛城表露出来的真实目的也不像是单纯为了冰室幻德的理想而开发骑士系统的，他也有自己的目的。各怀鬼胎的共犯，这才是最适合浮士德的所有人的形容词。

冰室幻德也处在某种压抑之中，这么说的确有些可笑，但是内海知道这不是错觉，他代替了冰室幻德的司机接送冰室幻德上下班，在冰室幻德家吃完晚饭之后又回到自己的家里。冰室幻德没有一次试图挽留过他，那是理所当然的，他自己都不知道自己为什么会对这件事感到不满——毫无逻辑而且漏洞百出。当然在更多的时候冰室幻德会选择干脆不到浮士德来，在不需要进行危险实验的时候，他会更愿意呆在自己的家里。

他一次都没有再去过那个常去的KTV，大约就算是蠢货也知道趋利避害的道理，在那里发生的一切终究还是给冰室幻德留下了一点教训的，虽然那是非常痛苦的事情。

内海没有问过冰室幻德任何一个字，因为冰室幻德会自己说，他让内海开车的原因大概就是如此，为了能找到一个说他那些废话的对象。冰室幻德说第一次去KTV还是布袋带着他去的，就是那家KTV，那时候两个学生毫无顾忌地唱着跑调的歌曲，根本就不知道之后将会发生的事情。

“布袋不是我杀的。”冰室幻德说。

这种事情和内海没关系，内海就干脆一次都没有听进去，冰室幻德自己说累了，或者自言自语实在太过无趣的时候就会闭嘴。好几次等到了楼下的时候内海会看到冰室幻德靠着车门睡着了，头发因为静电黏在车窗上蓬乱开来。

他想，自己大概是没有那么排斥为冰室幻德工作的，只可惜不排斥什么都不能代表。难波会长比起之前更加频繁的让他提供浮士德的研究材料和冰室幻德的工作内容，他每一次都完美提供了难波会长要求的一切，最妙的是冰室幻德什么都不会问。他只会说，内海，你去干这个，内海，你去干那个，内海，这种事情你自己决定吧，内海，我不懂你看着办吧。

难波和浮士德毕竟是处在一条战线之上的，所以这样下去大概也不坏，唯一完全超脱了内海掌控的东西就是梦境。在梦里他非常靠近冰室幻德，他是一个拥有着真实身份的人类——他从来都没有期待过这个，他们是武器，是工具，是难波培养出来的精英，唯独不是会犯错的，会疲惫的人。可是在浮士德里没有人会提醒内海这一点，只会有人说内海，辛苦你了，内海，谢谢你啊，内海，生日快乐。

啊啊，没错，那些研究员们甚至想到了要给内海庆生的事情，他不知道自己的个人资料是怎么泄露出来的，不过反正那不是真实的。他被拍着后背拉到蛋糕的面前，Stalk像是想要对着他的脸拉彩纸礼炮被葛城巧一下子推开，结果也不知为什么Stalk就砸到了冰室幻德的身上，那家伙用着毫无愧疚的语气哎嘿了一声。

愚不可及，从他们的领导者开始，这个名为浮士德的地方都是愚不可及的，但是正是因为太过愚蠢才令人无法脱口而出咒骂的言辞，正是因为太过愚蠢，内海才会想，如果他们知道了这一切都是虚假的话，最终会迎来怎样的结局呢——抱有这样感叹的时候，他已经离开浮士德了，以被迫的，走投无路的姿态，而这个以与恶魔同行之人的名字命名的组织也画上了句点，正如浮士德，直到倒下的那一刻也不知道，恶魔忙碌的声音只是在为他掘墓。

他并不知道，真正的工具是不会思考这些的，又或者他其实知道，所以他才会为了自由的意识而惶恐不安，在失去了尾巴之后无法长出来的蜥蜴是存在的，斩断了感情之后就无法恢复的人类也一定存在，但内海很清楚他不是这样的人。假如睁开了双眼的话，一切都会归于黑暗，对于难波的孤儿来说是理所当然的，他比任何人都要清楚这一点。

因为并不是没有前车之鉴。


	11. Chapter 11

打破平静的是内海根本就没有想到过会发生的某件事情，如果是平时的他听人说这件事情发生了，他说不定会觉得这是笑话，还是匪夷所思胡编乱造的那种，但是当他自己亲眼确定了一切的真实性之后，内海想要否认都不知道该从何说起。

毕竟葛城巧在冰室幻德家里呆了一天，第二天两人一起上班，冰室幻德的身上还带着显而易见的暧昧的痕迹这种情况，无论从什么角度来看都挺……难以理解的。

内海不知道当自己看到冰室幻德的时候那种心情到底应该如何形容，本来冰室幻德究竟怎么样，或者做了什么事情都应该与他无关，但是他又的确被怒火充满。他为什么要生气呢？冰室幻德和谁上床跟他又有什么关系？他又是用什么立场指责冰室幻德的放荡的？冰室幻德难道会影响到难波的计划吗？还是说和他上床之后会影响到别人的科研能力？都不是，他甚至不是因为一种具有逻辑的理由而愤怒的，他只是单纯的……单纯的……

单纯的什么？难道他将冰室幻德视为自己的私有物品了吗？两人之间的交集明明除了秘书和上司的身份之外什么都没有了——或许还有那场意外，但是谁都不会想要提起的，他甚至都没有向难波会长提及。无逻辑的，不可理喻的，难以理解的。

该死的，该死的，该死的。

他无法找出冰室幻德会吸引他人的任何证据，内海这么想，可是同时他很清楚这么说是不恰当的，那家伙并不是真的不堪，至少就连他对冰室幻德也抱有某种欲望。他能够感觉到自己的混乱，他想说不定冰室幻德会来对他说发生了什么事情，说不定又是一场意外，冰室幻德的身上总是会存在意外，但是很明显的，冰室幻德又开始隐瞒了。

该死的，该死的，该死的，为什么他的心情要因为冰室幻德而波动？他根本就对冰室幻德没有好感，一点都没有——所以这样的情绪不可能是嫉妒，绝对不可能的。

但是他又的确感觉到了破坏的冲动，他有些魂不守舍，甚至就连Stalk都看出了他的异常，石动惣一撞了撞他的肩膀，对他说：“你好像一直都在看冰室幻德啊。”

不是的，他听到自己冷静的声音，只不过是因为有些事情需要他来解决，但是他今天的情绪完全影响到了工作。石动惣一的表情好像是了然，内海一瞬间想要将对方的面具完全撕裂，那样了然的，仿佛一切都在掌握之中的面具，他在愤怒，不知从何而来的，全无理性的愤怒。

“不要这么紧张嘛，”石动惣一微笑着，“毕竟葛城对冰室来说还是挺重要的。”

在虚幻的光影之中，他将名为冰室幻德的男人按在办公室的角落里，他愚蠢的上司像是羔羊一般颤抖着，身体被完全弯折起来。那是他的渴望，真是奇怪，他明明一直都轻视着冰室幻德，以一种近乎病态的视角，但是与此同时——啊啊，没错，他的确在渴求着冰室幻德身上的一切，一切他所有的，或者他所无的东西。

他就像是落入了陷阱当中一样。

内海没有告诉过任何人，当然这件事情本来就不能告诉别人，他曾经想着冰室幻德自慰过，而且不止一次，他想象着自己侵入冰室幻德的身体，把精液涂抹在他修剪整齐的胡须上。他想象着冰室幻德向自己屈膝，跪在地上仿佛比他更加卑微的，更加不健全的生物。他抱有的想象是他认为绝对不会成真的东西，只要内海成彰还是内海成彰的话。

他依旧有着难波孤儿们共通的某些属性。

谦让意味着孱弱，孱弱意味着死亡，所以他们才会渴望将强者踩在脚下的感觉——曾经作为弱者，一直都作为弱者，这是唯一的安慰手段。但那何尝不是一件可笑的事情？他明明轻视冰室幻德，却又不由自主认同对方是强者的事实。就像是挑战一般，就像是挑衅一般，他可以理解自己的这种心情，但是他更加无法理解的是，他为何会对冰室幻德抱有另一种情感，另一种他无法解释的，也无法理解的情感。

这样的感情出现在更多令他迷茫的时候，当冰室幻德拍着他的肩膀说他是能和葛城巧相比的科学天才的时候，当他打开车门看到熟睡的冰室幻德的时候，当他坐在冰室幻德的对面吃着并不是那么和他胃口的饭菜的时候，那种怪异的，仿佛是堵塞喉咙的棉絮的情感便如影随形。他几乎快要为此感觉到恶心了，可是那又的确不是恶心。

说不定，内海想，他第一次这么想，说不定作为难波童子的他真的缺少过什么很重要的东西，那是他第一次怀疑难波会长的指导是否正确。他在动摇，就连他自己都不知道自己在动摇，尾巴被斩断就无法恢复的蜥蜴是存在的，但是人类对于情感的追求并不像是蜥蜴的尾巴，他们天生就会向着一个方向奔跑。

只是，完全不明白自己的感情的人，在接收到了混乱的情绪时也是无法理解的，这一点毫无疑问，况且根本没有人知道该怎样对他进行引导。他处在混乱的漩涡之中。

内海成彰在漩涡当中一点点陷了下去。


	12. Chapter 12

内海成彰做了一个梦。

他梦到很久很久以前，自己因为没有完成原定的训练而受到惩罚的时候——没有完成的原因他也已经忘记了，不过总躲不开“小孩子的疏忽”这种理由。他并不是天生就完美无缺的，要让难波会长满意就必须要舍弃许多的东西，许多的，包括自己的情感，甚至于自己的灵魂。

他已经很久都没有做过梦了，以至于最初时他从梦中醒来，都不知道自己已经回归现实。如果说梦境是思想的翅膀，，暂时就先使用这样浪漫主义的词汇吧，如果那是翅膀，那么内海的思想一直都被禁锢在狭窄的牢笼当中。可笑的是他终于向着牢笼外伸出了手，一切却终究还是徒劳。

他没有完成训练，被要求跪在雨中反思，被秋日冰冷的水包围着，哪怕低着头都能够感觉到一阵阵的窒息。他觉得自己会被溺死，又或者他受到的惩罚并不是淋雨呢？说不定他是被抓住了头发，一次次按到冰冷的水里去，他的肺里充满了水，每一次快要死去的时候他都能够获得最后的空气，但是在以为自己能活下去的时候又被按进水里。

他讨厌下雨天，他讨厌水。

他在雨里，他在水里，他就像是被包裹在琥珀当中的虫子，就像是被水鬼的头发缠绕住的替死者。他想要伸出手去，想要大喊，想要求救——救救我，谁来救救我？我不想死，我想活着，我想要像是任何人类一样，想要平凡的，幸福的，有尊严的活着。

我不是道具。

我是人类。

我是人类。

我是人类。

在活着之前先学会了怎么死去的，在拥有希望之后得到的只有绝望的，在爱上他人之前从未被人所爱的，即便如此，我也是人类。

他在冰冷的水中，在雨中，在死之中梦到很久很久以前，他刚给冰室幻德做秘书的时候，冰室幻德递给他一把伞，用着理所当然的态度让他帮自己打伞。他厌恶雨水落在伞上的声音，更厌恶踩在水中的感觉，但是冰室幻德一直都在说话，那家伙说了什么内海都已经忘记了，可是他还记得冰室幻德的笑声在一瞬间曾经盖过了雨声。

他曾经想象过未来，在年幼的时候画在纸上的设计图，由孤儿院的围栏看到的被遮掩在树荫后的摩天轮和书中的学校。在柴油和铁锈味的空气当中，踩过木屑的道路，将曾经的同伴一次次打倒在沙土的地面上——虽然他在大多数时间需要做的都是学习，看着一本本艰涩的书本，在字都尚且无法认全的时候辨别着英语和拉丁语的区别。他曾经想象过未来，正如他不对过去抱有任何期待一样。

他想象着，但是无论如何想象都无法构思，普通人的生活从一开始就不会接近他哪怕一点，即使他从未期待。从未期待的另一个意义是不敢期待，如果对于梦想的回答不是为了难波工会的话会受到惩罚，甚至被“退回”孤儿院，可是在曾经的孤儿院里不会再见到那个回来的人的影子。

我们会有未来吗？每一次在快要死去的时候内海都会问，但憧憬未来本身就是错误的事情，所以他再也不会对未来抱有期待。所以在冰室幻德问他未来的构想时他只能哑口无言，这是他第一次被冰室幻德问倒。幸福的人摇晃着手指，对甚至不敢认为自己不幸的人说你这样不行，而一无所有的人只想对无所不有的人说，你懂我什么。

你懂我什么？

【救救我】

你根本就对我的事情一无所知吧？

【救救我】

你是白痴，你是蠢货，你是一无是处的家伙，如果没有我的帮助你什么都做不到，如果不是有一个好的父亲的话你什么都不是，就算这样你还坚持着这些无聊的东西，你只是一个废物而已，是一个支使我的废物而已。

【救救我】

【救救我，请你救救我，我不想就这样下去，我也想要知道我的未来，我也想要构想我的未来，所以请你救救我！】

——一切。

——为了难波重工。

明知道前路是一片虚无，他也只能够走下去，可笑的是某一个瞬间他真的觉得冰室幻德是一个可以信任的人，于是他向着冰室幻德伸出手去。他伸出手去，他大声求救，他对着桐生战兔说，他却向着冰室幻德求救，向着自己求救。

我不想死，我想活着，他大喊着，没有任何人听到地大喊着，回荡在空旷的世界里的声音一点点消散开去，这也是理所当然的，他的世界里一直都只有他一个人。就像是很久以前的禁闭室一样，在完全漆黑的狭窄房间里只有他一个人存在，睁开双眼也无法看见光明，大声呼叫也不能得到回应，他甚至不知道自己睡着了还是醒着，在那时起他就应该知道了，自己是不会得救的。

他伸出手去，然后被冰室幻德狠狠推进了水里。

他想要活下去，却不得不死，他的人生就像是一场喜剧，小丑在台上处处碰壁，伤痕累累，可是越是这样台下的观众便笑得越是响亮。他所期待的东西一次又一次在自己的手中化为了虚无，而就算他死了，也不会有人为他落泪的。

现在是什么时候了呢？落入水底的那一刻内海突然想到，现在冰室幻德是不是正在走下那座桥，是不是正在昂首挺胸接受着大家的赞美，是不是微笑着，仿佛杀死的不是陪伴了自己数年的秘书而是一个恐怖分子。

他想到在几年之前纱羽曾经抓到过一只蜥蜴，那只蜥蜴的尾巴断裂开来，鲜红的断面还能看到肌肉的蠕动，鳞片张开像是一朵花。纱羽将这只蜥蜴养在了宿舍，慢慢的那只蜥蜴竟然再次长出了尾巴，即使颜色和之前并不相似，那也是柔软的，真实存在的尾巴——蜥蜴就是这样的生物。

“被切断尾巴之后无法长出来的蜥蜴存在吗？”那个时候，内海曾经提出过这个问题。在翻阅了不知多少书籍之后，他终于知道这样的蜥蜴确实存在，不知为何他为此感觉到了安心。

他终于不对希望本身抱有任何希望。

在内海成彰的身体里有一个才意识到自己诞生了的人死去了，可是谁都不知道——冰室幻德尤其一无所知。


	13. Chapter 13

冰室幻德从客房的床上坐起身来，他拿过床头柜上的手机，发现自己又比预定的起床时间晚了一个小时。不过这也是理所当然的，因为现在会叫他起床，催他上班的，无论是谁都不在他的身边了，他的父亲，葛城巧，亦或者内海，全都不在他的身边。

他还有要做的事情，他要做的事情很多，可是他只有一个人，谁都不在他的身边，谁都不会来帮助他。

冰室幻德向着身后递出平板，松手的同时平板落在地上四分五裂，他看着粉碎的屏幕和地面外壳的渣滓有些恍惚，然后他蹲下身去捡。他的手指被断裂的电阻丝划出了口子，鲜血涌了出来，于是他去翻找药箱，不小心把血滴在了笔记本上盖住了一行字迹。在办公室的无声之中，冰室幻德忍不住笑了出来。

——如果你知道你死后我会这么不知所措，你也会为我而笑吗？

血浸透了邦迪之后他又换了一张，被换下来的丢进了垃圾桶里，第二张就没有那么快被打湿了，失血的指尖有些苍白，摸起来还有点冷，他去拿别的东西的时候碰到了伤口，虽然只是一下。他觉得痛，但是只是一点点，在疼痛过后的轻松是更加的愉悦，那和什么多巴胺之类的有关，大概。他记得不是很清楚，只知道那和毒品是相似的作用机理。

那不断触碰伤口是不是就是吸毒了？他曾经笑着问过葛城巧，然后吃了个白眼，他又不好意思拿这个傻问题去问内海，所以最后只能自己笑笑，当作无事发生。

冰室幻德觉得自己说不定是该哭的，他早就应该哭了，在布袋死的时候，然后他踩过了布袋的尸体，在巧“被杀”的时候，然后他背叛了巧的希望，在父亲倒下的时候，然后他夺走了父亲的权柄，现在死的是内海，他开了枪，内海落进了水中，然后他污蔑了内海的名誉。

他践踏着别人活下去，践踏着一切前进下去。

这是必须的。

【这不值得】

为了日本，为了大义必须有人牺牲。

【这不值得】

他们一定会理解的，因为这都是为了东都，为了有一日我们的国家能够再次统一，为了日本的强盛。

【为什么牺牲的不是你，而是别人？】

他无法回答。

他看着在电视中循环播放的自己的脸，伪善者，他对自己说，他知道自己的野心正在燃烧，一点点将他的良知燃烧着。被潘多拉魔盒侵蚀的人都会变为受欲望驱使的怪物，他早就知道了这一点，但是他无法停止自己的脚步。

或许审判之日终究会降临吧，他想。

可是，在那一天之前，他还是想要见到内海。

理所当然的被仇恨也好，顺理成章的被厌恶也好，就算在落入地狱之前最后看到天堂的幻影也好。他【想要见到】内海，然后亲口问他一句。

内海，你想到自己想要的礼物了吗？

今天的他依旧睡在客房，客房的床比起主卧要小一些，那并不是他吝啬，只不过是装修设计的原因，可是比起内海家中的行军床还是要大了不少。他不知道人如何在那样的环境下生活，毕竟他从没有关心过内海，内海也从未期待过他的关注，内海只是跟在他的身后，一点点融入了他的一切。

所以他会回过头去，在想起一切之后若无其事地转回头，只要装作无事发生就一定无事发生了，咖啡机泡的咖啡也能入口，他自己也不是不能记录自己的日程。

他不是一定要内海的。

内海也不一定需要他，说不定没有他才更好。

只是，直到今日他都不知道内海为什么要拥抱自己。

比起拥抱，那样的动作明明用侵犯来说更加合适，他当然知道，但是如果那个代表欲望的话，内海为什么没有再次提出要和他上床，如果那个代表爱的话……最好不要这样，不过本身这也是没有可能的事情，毕竟内海是难波童子，难波童子不会爱上别人，他们——

他们当然不是残缺的，无论怎么说，无论难波会长怎么说，他都没有认为内海是残缺的。冰室幻德知道内海成彰其实总是表露出微笑的情绪，在生气的时候会咬紧牙关，然后面颊微微鼓起来，在听到他提出的问题时会露出怔住的表情，眼睛瞪大一点，眼镜顺着鼻梁滑下来一些。

冰室幻德知道内海会对自己的问题有些不耐烦，大约聪明人都是这样，他自认为不是笨蛋，可是毕竟学的东西和他们区别太大了，听他们讲话就像是听天书一样。可是他就是喜欢听内海对他讲那些他根本不明白，也不会想要去理解的东西，内海会叹气，然后绞尽脑汁去思考怎样解释得通俗易懂，最后内海会放弃解释，冷冰冰地说冰室先生不了解这些也没大问题毕竟这是尖端科技一般人也不会了解。

真是奇怪，他完全不了解内海，但是他还是会想起内海。

他想起内海的眼睛倒映着夜晚霓虹的灯光，想到在父亲身边撒娇时回过头看到的内海脸上细微的羡慕，想到给他包扎伤口时内海放轻的动作，也想到用着扭曲的表情对着自己的，内海脸，明明是在侵犯他，内海却愤怒得仿佛快要哭出来一样。

那时候他险些抬起身去亲吻内海了，即使会被看作恬不知耻也没有关系，可是他全身都痛，根本起不了身。那时候他还不知道自己和内海的结局是什么，不过将来这种东西，本身也只是幻想而已。

只是，他终究还是会想，内海不爱他真是太好了，最好内海永远都不要对他产生什么感情，反正内海也不会对他有什么感情了，因为内海已经死了，已经死了。

内海成彰已经死了，直到死都不知道自己曾经被爱过。


End file.
